Quina
Overview After the Dragon's attack, Quina discovers the Arisen is still alive on the beach at Cassardis. She begins her own quest to find a cure for the Arisen's affliction. Quina first seeks out the so-called witch Selene in the Witchwood for knowledge of a cure, she later joins the Faith and becomes a nun at the Abbey to further her search. Her swift development and skill in her practice of the Faith grants her a journey to the Grand Cathedral at Auldring in the mainland, whose library is said to be the greatest repository of knowledge on the Dragon. Location Initially Quina lives in Cassardis. She leaves the village during the quest Lost and Found and heads to the Witchwood in search of a cure for the Arisen's strange condition. After Lost and Found Quina joins the Faith and becomes an acolyte nun at The Abbey in the Wilted Forest. There she seeks advancement in order to be allowed to visit the Grand Cathedral on the Mainland. During the quest A Parting Gift she will be briefly found in the Catacombs, after which Quina will leave for the Mainland. Quests *Lost and Found (find Quina in the Witchwood) *Venture Forth (escort Quina to Prayer Falls) *Talent in Bloom (give Quina's Blessed Flower to someone worthy of it) *A Parting Gift (give a Pilgrim's Charm to the nun at The Abbey) Quotes During Lure of the Abyss *''"How fares your wound? You seem better than before."'' *''"Have you been toiling in Gran Soren all this time? I could listen to your tales from first light to final candle! I only wish I could be more of a help..."'' *''"To hear Ser Auster tell it... The Faith has dedicated its effort to learning all that can be known of the dragon. Most of the Faith' findings have yet to reach our ears. They're too busy with their studies to send word to the likes of Cassardis, I'm sure... Perhaps a visit to the Grand Cathedral on the mainland would yield the clues we seek?"'' During Venture Forth *''"I spoke of you to the Faith, but they had no aid to give. It seems my only hope it's to pray. And I fear the Maker only answers such in His own time."'' *''"Unlike some, you've taken the role of Arisen to heart, no? Well, I'll not be outdone. If this is to be my role, I shall fill it with all that I am."'' *''"I wish to complete my training to the end, and do so without assistance. I cannot beg help while you strive to save the world entire. Please... Let me do as I must."'' During Talent in Bloom *''"I came here to the abbey in hopes they might find me worthy to send on to the Grand Cathedral in Auldring... No place holds so much wisdom concerning the dragon as there.."'' *''"While I am here, I train as a sister of the Faith. I'm to gather flowers. They say I've talent as a healer. That if I labor hard enough, I... They say I'll learn to grant blessings upon others through flowers. I fear I am a poor judge of such things... Still, what you say, cousin?"'' *''"'Tis said a blessing of flowers leaves the recipient awash with joyous feeling. ...Any luck? Though, in truth, 'tis the Mother Superior here I must convince of my abilities, and the priests. I must show them I've an aptitude as a healer. But as I said before, I've little notion what to expect..."'' After Deny Salvation *''"Y-you met the dragon? And yet, you live... You would duel the beast... I can see it in your eyes. ... Don't. To face the dragon is folly! I care not they name you Arisen! I care not what powers, what magicks you possess... No man can hope to stare down that creature and live..."'' *''"I remember cradle tales of the Arisen. Not all their kind did battle with the dragon. There must be some other means... You have a choice. You need not trod a path leading to doom."'' *''"I could rail like a priest from the pulpit, but to what end? You will fight the dragon. I suppose I may take some small solace at your conviction to face the wyrm. Such is your nature, and there's no struggle in the face of it."'' Notes *Quina is the only human character to recognize the Arisen has changed in the aftermath of The Great Hereafter. *Quina is one of four characters together with Ophis, the Duke, and Aelinore, who addresses or acknowledges the Arisen's gender. She openly states such immediately after the Dragon marks the Arisen. *It does not appear in the game, but there is a set of clothes assigned to Quina that are referred to as "One Piece of The Fishermen". *Quina bears a Wooden Staff and will heal the Arisen and party with High Anodyne when she accompanies them on quests. She will not do so until one person in the party is below 50% health. She will defend herself with High Ingle if necessary, and has been observed using High Comestion, Holy Affinity, and High Spellscreen during the fight with the Specter in the Catacombs during A Parting Gift. * : In Dark Arisen, a location glitch has been reported which spawns another Quina. Oddly, she can be found at the same location or at both spawn locations (Cassardis and The Abbey) by traveling from one area to the other whether it be by foot or Ferrystone. No solution has been found for this odd glitch, however no reports have surfaced if it affects the game in a negative way. Gallery Images/Screenshots= Quina.png 01.jpg Quina.jpg quina1.jpg| Quina on the left. Dark Arisen Glitch.png| Odd glitch involving Quina |-|Videos= Dragon's Dogma - Quina Ending|Quina's ending Dragon's Dogma - Newly Arisen Chief Adaro & Quina Discus Arisen in Cassardis Cutscene Gameplay PS3|Quina and Adaro discuss the Arisen's scar Dragon's Dogma - Quete - Ecorte Quina.M2TS||Escort quest Sources Category:Significant NPCs Category:Quest NPCs Category:Females Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:Faith Members